School Can Be Anything But Ordinary
by Em Phantom
Summary: Harry Potter crossover. Pre PP, pre DH. After recieving a package from a CW McGonagall sets out to investigate new wizards and witches in Amity Park, USA. With trying to keep his secret a secret, how much can Danny face before he cracks? IMPORTANT A/N!
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter/Danny Phantom crossover**

**Yo, I'm Em Phantom. This is my first Fic that I'm posting, but I have written others. Hope you like it!**

**Summary: A "CW" hides the files for Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Valerie to attend Hogwarts until after Dumbledore's death, also providing a file for Dani. Professor McGonagall is puzzled by the sudden appearence of the files, and seeks to investigate. Also, without Snape, there is need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Who will it be, and will he betray them like the last? Slight DannyXSam, TuckerXValerie, JazzXOC, DaniXOC, and maybe some HarryXGinny and RonXHermione.**

**Post HBP. Directly before Phantom Planet. Pre seventh book. Jazz is 17, Danny is 15, Harry is 17, Dani is 13.**

**Disclaimer: DP©BH & HP©JK

* * *

**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sat silently at her new desk. Shortly after Dumbledore's funeral, the Headmasters office had opened up to her. Fawkes the Phoenix stood motionlessly on his perch, staring at her with unblinking eyes. 

Presently, she was looking at a mysterious package that had arrived minutes before, The note attached only said, _"The school must remain open for the futures sake, CW."_ Minerva quickly got over her mild astonishment of this "CW's" knowledge about the school, and opened the package, revealing six manila colored folders.

Now normally, this was no strange thing, seeing as Hogwarts got many new students every year, but there was something strange about these students.

For the first thing, not a single one would be entering first year. The youngest in the group was thirteen years old. The eldest was seventeen; already a legal adult in the wizarding world! The last four were fifteen.

The next weird thing was, well, those children were not from Brittan—not even from Europe. They were actually from the United States, which was all the way across the Atlantic Ocean! Why weren't they attending Salem's very own magic academy, which happened to be quite close, and coming here?

Minerva had a feeling this "CW" had something to do with it.

She also had another matter at hand; making sure she had a proper staff. Horace Slughorn had decided to stay and continue teaching potions if Hogwarts remained open. He'd decided begrudgingly, but Minerva was still glad with the offer.

All of the other teachers wished to remain too, so this left her in need of only one teacher—the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Many believed the job was cursed, because ever since Albus Dumbledore, the previous Headmaster, had refused to give the position to Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort, each teacher had only taught a year.

Minerva knew that not many people would be willing to take up the job now that Voldemort was out in the open, but that is exactly why it was so important for that post to be filled. Defense was one of the most important subjects at the present.

She sighed at her current dilemma, and shifted one folder ever so slightly. The name "Daniel Fenton" peeked out from under the cover. Something small clicked in the back of her mind, and she opened the folder. The Muggle picture of a black-haired blue-eyed boy of about fifteen years stared back at her. The name "Fenton" seemed to ring a bell.

Fenton…? Minerva suddenly remembered hearing her cousin talking about a "Jack Fenton." Looking at the file more closely, it said Daniel's father _was_ Jack Fenton. Last time Minerva had contacted her cousin Vladimir Masters several months ago, he had mentioned knowing a Jack Fenton at Muggle College.

Vladimir had told her how twenty years ago, Jack, a girl named Madeline, and himself had attended the Muggle University of Wisconsin and studied Muggle ghosts. They had made a proto-portal to the "Ghost Zone," but it had failed, giving Vladimir something called ecto-acne.

Vladimir had attended Hogwarts in the same year as the Potters, but he had been in Slytherin. After all seven years, he had moved to America and attended a Muggle college for unknown reasons to Minerva.

Vladimir had also mentioned Jack had a troublesome son named Daniel. Very clumsy and constantly getting in trouble.

And that reminded Minerva of something. Vladimir was a wizard, and a talented one at that. She could just call in a family favor and get him to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

With that final thought, Minerva got up from the desk and walked over to a bowl of fine powder. Taking a pinch, she tossed it into the fire, allowing the flames to turn a bright green before stepping in. She cleared her throat and called, "Masters Mansion!"

There was a spinning sensation, and Minerva found herself walking out of a white fireplace. She frowned upon hearing voices behind it.

"Skulker, what's today's update?" asked a man's voice that sounded like Vladimir's, only with an echo.

"Um, well, you see… the child has acquired a new power," said another voice.

"What?!" Vladimir screamed in outrage. "That's his second one this month! What is it anyway?"

"He has gained the power of teleportation. It's another one of my problems after Clockwork taught him Omocculancy."

"Skulker, why didn't you tell me that before?" snapped Vladimir. "Continue watching him for now, I'll tell you when to act."

"Yes sir," said the other voice identified as Skulker. "But that upgrade—"

"I'm working on it; you can have it once the mission is complete."

"Fine," grumbled Skulker.

Minerva saw hints of a flash of light from behind the fireplace, followed by the sound of footsteps. She settled herself into an armchair as a pathway opened.

Vladimir was too deep in thought to notice her as he walked across the room. That was easily taken care of as Minerva discretely cleared her throat. Vladimir stiffened and glanced her way.

"Hello Minerva," he said calmly. "What brings you here at this time of day?"

"Hogwarts business," answered Minerva. "I'd guess by now you'd have heard about Severus killing Albus with the killing curse."

"There's been talk about it," sighed Vladimir. "So, what's the nature of your visit?"

"I've been having a bit of trouble trying to find someone to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts pot, and I remembered you after getting this package."

"…Package?" said Vladimir curiously.

"Yes indeed. It contained files for six children in America that would be joining Hogwarts in third, fifth, and seventh years with absolutely no magical experience," explained Minerva.

"What a strange thing," muttered Vladimir.

"The only note told me the school must remain open for the sake of the future. It was from a "CW,"" said Minerva.

Vladimir swore under his breath. "He always seems to be meddling," he muttered.

"You know who it is?" asked Minerva.

"He's Clockwork, master of time, so whatever he says is important. He also happens to be a ghost," said Vladimir. "Who are these new students anyway?"

"I only looked at one name, and it was Daniel Fenton."

"Vladimir once again swore under his breath, but then shot her a sly smile. "Minerva, I'd love to take up that position at your school. Alert me when I ought to go."

"Of course," said Minerva.

She turned back to the fireplace, and sprinkled in the Floo Powder. She returned back to the Headmistress's office and went back to the folders.

Opening them one by one, she read their names. The eldest was Jasmine Fenton, and the youngest was Danielle Fenton. The remaining were Valerie Gray, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel Fenton. All resided in Amity Park.

'_Looks like it's time to take a trip,'_ she thought.

But first, she had to recruit some members of the order to accompany her…

* * *

**End**

**

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited, seeing as this is my first fic! Tell me what you think, and give me ideas too! I only have until chapter three written so far, but each chapter is long (25 handwritten pages) and took a lot of effort. So, yeah, give your advice on everything. Also, if you find a grammer mistake, let me know, because I've been trying so hard to make this perfect! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm back! Don't expect updates to be this quick, I just want to get something up, and I'm progressing with chapter three!**

**Reviewers:**

**HikaruOfDreams: Thanks for the review; it means a lot!**

**bloodmoon13: Same message, I hope that I get a chance to read that.**

**Shadow Moss: Yes, Clockwork does rock! The whole "master of time" thing is just so mysterious. **

**Who wants to konw?: Thanks for the imput, and I just can't think of any other reaction for Vlad to have to learning those things. And if you think about it, Vlad's been a ghost for about twenty years. He's had to have run into Clockwork one time or another. Also, if he knows about the Infi-Map, he has to know about Clockwork.**

**Dpbuckeye: Thanks for the review!**

**Blue Beluga: Thanks for the imput, and congrats on being my first reviewer!**

**I was so happy, 6 reviews in the first 24 or so hours! I didn't expect that many!**

**This chapter is basically an intro to everything, so don't expect _too_ much action.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the edge of his bed. Ron and Hermione sat on the other beds in the room. They were at Grimmauld Place; Harry's inherited home. 

They were all discussing what to do about finding the remaining Horucuxes. The Golden Trio was almost positive Hogwarts would be closed, so they knew they would not be attending seventh year.

"Where do you think we ought to look first?" asked Ron. "I mean, they're not just gonna pop out at us."

"I don't know, I guess it will just pop out at us?" offered Harry sarcastically.

"Honestly," sighed Hermione, "you two need more common sense. We could try Godric's Hollows or the Riddle House!"

"You're a genius 'Mione," said Ron.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"And I also think we should learn some things in the seventh year curriculum on our own," said Hermione.

"How 'bout we discuss this after dinner?" suggested Harry.

"Why not," shrugged Ron.

The three got up from the beds and walked out of the bedroom door into the hallway. They started walking down the stairs and were followed by Fred, George, and Ginny.

"How's your summer been so far Harry?" asked Fred.

"Okay, I guess," said Harry.

They walked to the kitchen. Just outside the door, they began to hear voices. They grinned at each other and held back to listen.

"What's the update about the school?" asked Molly Weasley.

"It's remaining open," said Professor McGonagall.

The Golden Trio exchanged glances; they hadn't been expecting this. It wasn't according to the plan!

"Shouldn't you take a bit longer to decide?" asked Lupin. "And what about the empty Defense post?"

"I got my cousin from the states to take it," said McGonagall. "Do you remember Vladimir Masters?"

"You got _Masters_?" exclaimed Lupin. "That rich bloke that was in Slytherin?"

"The very same," said McGonagall. "As for why, I got a package from a 'CW' telling me to keep it open for the sake of the future."

"'CW?' Who could that be?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"My cousin mentioned a ghost named Clockwork that was the master of time," said McGonagall. "But there was something strange in the package."

"Strange…as in?" said Lupin.

"Strange, as in files for six new students from the states and not a single one entering first year!" said McGonagall.

"I guess we have to retrieve them then," sighed Lupin. "I'll go get Alastor; he'll want a part in this."

"How old are they anyway?" asked Molly.

"One is seventeen, one is thirteen, and the other four are fifteen."

Apparently Moody had entered, for he then asked, "Should Potter and his friends come?"

"It might be better if they did. I have a feeling that this 'CW' can't be trusted," said McGonagall.

"I'll go get the trio now," said Lupin.

All six teens rushed halfway up the stairs and started back down. Lupin exited the kitchen and walked over to them.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, how do you feel about accompanying us to get some new students?" he asked.

"Sure, but why'd they be coming here?" asked Hermione.

"Because, not a single one is entering first year, so you'll have to help them catch up."

"When do we leave?" asked Ron.

"Tomorrow," said Lupin.

"Got it," said Harry. The trio returned to the room Harry and Ron were staying in.

"There has got to be something important about these students to be entering late!" said Harry.

"Well, normally Hogwarts only accepts students that are entering first year or are really powerful," pondered Hermione.

"Well, who is this Clockwork? Maybe he has something to do with it?" suggested Ron.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione. "I've heard about him in some books. He's supposedly the master of time, but no one's ever seen him. According to legend, his staff controls time, but his medallions make someone out of its control."

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "With Voldemort's hands on that, he's be undefeatable!"

"This is exactly why we need to keep a close eye on these new students! They must be important to be joining Hogwarts at such a late age. I wonder where they're from?" said Hermione.

"Illinois," said Fred, poking his head in. "I asked Lupin, and he said Amity Park."

Harry and Hermione exchanged wide-eyed looks, and the Weasley's stared at them.

"I've heard of that place!" exclaimed Harry. "Isn't that the town that is haunted by Muggle ghosts?"

"Yes, the town with the professional ghost hunters, the Fentons, that have a portal to the Ghost Zone!" said Hermione.

"What is the bloody Hell are you two talking about?" asked Ron.

"Sorry mate, but that town is quite famous in the Muggle world. It's actually the most haunted town. Seeing ghosts is considered a tourist attraction," explained Harry.

"Of course, you don't hear mention of the town without hearing about Inviso-Bill," said Hermione.

"…Inviso-Bill..?" said Ginny.

"Well, it's a ridiculous name, of course, but that's how he's known in general. There have been countless debates on whether hi is the hero that protects the town from ghost attacks, or the evil mastermind behind those attacks himself," said Hermione. She paused. "But in my opinion, he tries to protect the town, but damages the property in the process."

"It'd be so cool if we could actually meet him when we're getting those new students!" exclaimed Ron.

"It's pretty likely actually," pondered Harry. "He gets seen on a daily basis all throughout the town."

"Well just have to wait and see, I s'pose," said Hermione. "But if we do, we shouldn't do magic in front of him. He's still a Muggle."

"Well duh, they're not _total_ idiots," said George with a roll of his eyes. The twins and Ginny left the room.

"Do you really think his is though, 'Mione?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Is what?" asked Hermione.

"You know, really a Muggle," said Harry.

"Of course he is!" said Hermione. "How else would he have those powers?"

"I dunno, lab accident, maybe?" suggested Harry.

"Okay, what in the bloody Hell are you two talking about?" asked Ron, starting to get mad.

"Ron, Inviso-Bill is a Muggle ghost, meaning he appeared when a Muggle died. He has all sorts of powers and is tangible unless he so chooses. Spells have a real hard time affecting these ghosts because of their powers," said Hermione. "He had to have been a Muggle because only Muggle ghosts turn out that way."

"Fine, I'll just drop the subject," grumbled Harry. "But when he _isn't _a Muggle, don't come crying to_ me_ that you were wrong."

"Sorry mate, but I've got to agree with 'Mione on this. She's _never_ wrong," said Ron.

"'Mione, where would we get information on Inviso-Bill, anyway?" sighed Harry.

"We'd have to see if we could go to the Fentons," admitted Hermione. "I know the aurors would be really mad, but they're the people to go to for information."

* * *

Now, the story leaves Europe for a while and changes to a small town in the states. It is a seemingly normal Muggle town, except for one thing. There are ghost attacks on a daily basis. 

Now you may be thinking, "Why isn't the town destroyed by now?" The only reason is four of it's citizens are it's protectors…Well, three are anyway.

Only two of these protectors are seen all the time by the public (and when I say two, I mean one). The ghost hunting couple Maddie and Jack Fenton is the most well known protectors (I mean Maddie). Their inventions have saved the town on numerous occasions. They lived in a red brick house with a metal room on the roof they called the Operations Center.

The couple was known to wear bright colored jumpsuits at all hours of the day. They were constantly embarrassing their two teenaged children with their obsession.

The eldest of the two was a female with long red hair and turquoise colored eyes. She often wears a black long-sleeved shirt, turquoise pants, a turquoise headband, and black flats.

That girls name was Jasmine, though called Jazz by her friends. It was not uncommon to see her nose in some book or another. She was quite smart and into psychology. In fact, many considered this seventeen-year-old the most normal person in the family.

The younger Fenton child was a boy of fifteen years. He has messy black hair and electric blue eyes. He normally wears a white t-shirt with red trim and a red oval in the center, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers. His name was Daniel, preferably Danny, Fenton.

He was by far the strangest in the family, though not many realized it. Most recognized him as the clumsy, normal troublemaker. This mostly had to do with him always being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was considered a geek at school and constantly bullied, but he really didn't care. He never fought back, but only his sister and his two best friends knew the reasons why.

Danny's best friend since kindergarten was a fifteen-year-old African American known as Tucker Foley. He usually wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt, green cargo pants, brown combat boots, a red beret, and thick-rimmed glasses. Numerous pieces of electronic gadgetry were always somewhere on him, giving him the obvious label of "Techno Geek." He was a full on carnivore and took any possible chance to flirt.

Danny's other friend was one he and Tucker had met in the middle of kindergarten when she moved to town. Her name was Samantha Manson, but you called her Sam if you knew what was good for you. She was a Goth and an Ultro-Recylo-Vegetarian. Her main reason behind that was to express her individuality, but she had another reason as well. Her parents were preppy people still living in the eighty's. Sam had short raven-black hair that was half up, and violet colored eyes. She wore a black tank top with a violet oval in the center, a black mini-skirt with vertical and horizontal green stripes, violet tights, a black choker, and black combat boots. She was the last person who knew everything about Danny.

Let's go back to the town's protectors. The last remaining completely human one was a fifteen-year-old African American girl. Her real name was Valerie Gray, often called Val. No one knew this, of course, for she had a secret identity. Her ghost hunting suit was black and red jumpsuit complete with matching mask. She could summon her suit and any of her weapons at will. Without her suit on, she was a reject from the A-list. She normally wore a yellow tank top, orange skirt, orange headband, and white sneakers. At one time, she had dated Danny Fenton, but she broke it off in belief it was "too dangerous." As a ghost hunter, she was called the Red Huntress.

The identity of the final ghost hunter had many people baffled. This brings us back to Danny Fenton. A year ago, he had gotten into a lab accident that did something to his DNA. Ectoplasm covered his DNA, causing it to mutate. He was then able to change forms to that of a ghost, for that is what ectoplasm is from. He was the most skilled of the ghost hunters—and he was a ghost himself. Whenever he willed it, Danny could become the half ghost superhero Danny Phantom.

In his ghost form, Danny had messy snow white hair and glowing green eyes. His eyes were capable of turning to a fluorescent blue when he used his ice powers. Instead of his casual clothing, Danny wore a black jumpsuit with white gloves, collar, belt, boots, and a symbol designed by Sam. He had many powers and used his parents' inventions in many fights.

We join our three heroes today at the local fast food joint known as the Nasty Burger. Tucker, Sam, and Danny have just ordered and are waiting for their food.

"This summer has been pretty eventful," said Tucker, trying to make conversation.

"You're telling me," said Sam with a roll of her eyes.

"It's only a week into summer, only a week since Freakshow, and already I feel like something's going to happen," said Danny.

"Well it's not a ghost thing, because the amount of ghost attacks is the same as normal," said Tucker.

"Maybe it's something completely different," suggested Sam.

Danny chuckled. "Different? What else is there other than ghosts?"

"Who knows, but that's why I'm saying it," said Sam. "I just know that in some way it'll involve you."

"She's right you know. Evil masterminded plots _always_ have something to do with you," said Tucker.

"Yeah, but—" started Danny.

"So, do you guys wanna go see _Dead Teacher VII _today?" asked Sam rather loudly.

Tucker and Danny looked at her strangely.

"It's not that good," said a voice. "Hey guys."

The trio looked up to see Valerie with their orders.

"Hey Val," said Danny. "And no Sam, we saw it last month at your place."

"So, Danny, when are your parents giving their next speech?" asked Valerie.

"Not till next week. They had to postpone this week's because someone broke into the lab," shrugged Danny.

"See you then," said Valerie, clearly disappointed.

"I still don't think you should trust her," grumbled Sam.

"Cool it, Sam, Valerie's a nice person, she's just misinformed," argued Danny.

"What do you mean by someone broke into the lab?" interrupted Tucker, not wanting his friends to start fighting.

"Oh, someone broke in and stole the blueprints for all of my parents' inventions," said Danny.

"Did you find out who it was?" asked Sam, starting on her salad.

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious after he left a note," said Danny. He lowered his voice. "I took the note after finding it. The culprit is none other that Plasmius."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" asked Tucker, taking a bite of his burger. Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Danny shrugged at the question and started on his own burger.

"Do you mind if I join you?" asked a voice. The trio looked her way and their eyes widened.

Standing in front of them is a thirteen-year-old girl with short black hair held in a ponytail and electric blue eyes. She wore an old red hat, a white t-shirt, blue shorts, worn red and white sneakers, and an old red jacket.

"Where'd you come from?" demanded Sam.

"Well I promised I'd be back," said the girl with a roll of her eyes. "I've been staying with Clockwork for the past few months."

"I think it's great that you're back Dani," said Danny. "So, what's it like now that you're stabilized?"

"It's awesome," said Dani. "Clockwork has been giving me a potion that keeps up my strength. Without it, I'm still in danger if I use too much power because he says that I'm ninety-nine percent stabilized, so there's still a one percent chance that I might melt."

"Did you hear anything at Clockworks," asked Tucker, "preferably something involving an old dented thermos."

"Oh, Clockwork told me about that," said Dani. "The thermos wasn't strong enough. Just yesterday, it kinda…burst."

"No way," said Danny, shock still. He then noticed the bad condition Dani's clothing was in. "Do you even have any other clothes?"

Dani blushed. "Not really," she muttered.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny all stood and led her out of the restaurant.

"What d'you think we should do Sam?" asked Danny.

"About Dan, or Dani's clothing issue?"

"The clothing issue," said Danny.

"Go to the mall," said Sam. "How about I help her shop for clothes while you guys… I dunno, do something."

"Like..?" asked Tucker.

They had begun walking to the mall already. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off, and he stopped.

"Like help me catch this ghost," said Danny. "Sam, we'll meet you at the food court in an hour."

"Deal," said Sam.

Sam and Dani continued walking to the mall, while Tucker and Danny remained on the sidewalk.

Danny handed Tucker a metal thermos and dove into the bushes behind them. If anyone had been watching, they would have seen a bright flash of light, followed by Danny Phantom flying out of a bush; the very same Danny Fenton had just jumped into.

He sounded the area. All of a sudden, screams were heard from over by the movie theater. Danny signaled for Tucker to follow him, and then flew toward where the scream sounded.

He arrived just in time to see Desiree say, "So you have wished it; so shall it be!"

"Hey Desiree! What wish have you granted now?" called Danny, flying in front of the female ghost.

"You'll see," said Desiree with a sly grin before disappearing in a green mist.

Danny groaned and flew down to the crowd. "Did anyone by any chance wish for anything?"

The people pointed at a man who was shaking.

"Sir, what did you wish for?" Danny asked, flying over to him.

"To be unique," he whispered.

Danny thought for a minute before his ghost sense gave him the answer. "Oh no," he groaned.

The man had started glowing and rose off the ground. The crowd screamed and ran.

"Look, sir, if you would stand still, I could help you out," Danny said carefully.

"You can do no help!" growled an echoed version of the man's voice. "You are an evil ghost!"

The man shot an ecto-beam at Danny's head and he narrowly dodged. Then the man lunged at him.

Thinking quickly, Danny teleported behind him, and reappeared. "Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way," he sighed.

Danny formed an ecto-blast in his hand and shot it at the man. The blast knocked out a drooling ghost that had some likeness to him.

As soon as the ghost left his body, the man began to fall. Danny teleported himself to underneath, and caught him before he could hit the ground. Danny swiftly lowered the man to the sidewalk.

Tucker, who had arrived just moments before, opened the thermos and pushed the activation button. The ghost was sucked into the vortex-like contraption, and Tucker capped the lid.

Danny landed and transformed inside a bush. He walked over to Tucker, who handed him the thermos.

"Was that the only ghost?" Tucker asked.

"Unfortunately not," sighed Danny. "Desiree got away."

"You'll get her soon," said Tucker. He looked at his watch. "We have ten minutes to reach the mall's food court."

"It's close enough so let's walk," suggested Danny.

The two took the five minutes to walk to the mall and then entered the food court. They grabbed a table and started looking for the two girls.

Minutes later, Sam, along with all-too-familiar thirteen-year-old clone, walked up. It was really hard for the two boys to recognize Dani.

For one thing, the hat had had been disregarded, and replaced with a sleek baby blue headband. Her hair was down and reached to just below her shoulder blades. She wore a white tank-top with a blue oval on it and red kapris. She also wore new red and blue sneakers. The two girls were holding many shopping bags.

"Nice look Dani," commented Tucker. "But where are you going to stay?"

"I was thinking she stays at Danny's house, or mine," said Sam.

"And what's wrong with my house?" demanded Tucker.

"Do you remember the _last_ time we had an inter-dimensional fugitive stay at your house?" glared Sam.

"Fine," groaned Tucker. "But we should try Danny's place first. After all, your parents don't like anything to do with the Fentons."

"Tuck's right," said Danny. He got up. "And on that note, let's head to my place."

They started the short walk to the Fenton house. "Oh, and Danielle, Danny's parents don't know about the ghost thing. Jazz does, but I don't think she knows about Danny having a clone," said Sam.

"She doesn't," clarified Danny.

They soon arrived on the street and then Danny's ghost sense went off.

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: So, that's the first chapter. Not very exciting, but it does have some action in it. And I know you're all very disapointed that Danny and Harry didn't meet yet, but they will soon, I promise! Don't expect the next chapter to be this fast, because I still have to finish typing it. (This is handwritten, remember?) I'm about one fourth of the way done with chapter three, and with luck, I'll have it done in a few days. So give me your imput on this! What's kinda sad is I got about 130 hits, but only six reviews. Try better this time! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for not updating, I was working on chapter three like crazy. But now that that's done, I can focus on chapter four. Next update should be in a weeks time.**

**And to my reviewers: You are awesome! **

**Reviewers:**

**Twilight-Phantom66: Thanks for reviewing, and I am indeed proud.**

**Who-wants-to-know: Thanks for the review, but you don't get to figure out how they get to headquarters until next chapter; sorry if you were hoping it was this one.**

**Shiva the Sarcastic: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Dpbuckeye: yes, Dani's back, and they forgot all about Dan because of the suprise of seeing Danielle. Do you really think Danny will be able to pay attention to TWO bombshells at once? I don't think so. But he'll remember in chapter three, so be patient.**

**Manyara: Thanks!**

**KieiNeko: Thanks for reviewing!**

**kate: Thanks for reviewing, and here's your update.**

**PotterPhan21: Thanks for the compliment; I like uniqueness. XD**

**Blue Beluga: You were once again the first reviewer of the chapter (and the longest one) as I said above, Danny basically forgot about Dan. (You know how his one-track mind works). **

**So, enjoy chapter two, one that took a long time to write!**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

In the living room of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, three teenagers and two adults were preparing for a trip. The adults were Remus Lupin and Alastor Moody. The teens were Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter. 

"Are we all set then?" asked Moody.

They all nodded, too composed in their own thoughts to speak. Moody took out a picture of a red brick house wit ha metal sign saying "Fentonworks" on the roof.

"This is where we're headed first, seeing as two of them live here," said Lupin. "We're going to Apparate. Ready?" They all nodded and closed their eyes, concentrating on the image from the picture.

With five loud cracks, they arrive in front of the house. Upon insistence, they were all dressed like Muggles. "I wish that wouldn't make me so dizzy," muttered Ron.

A strange green mist surrounded them and a figure appeared. She had long black hair, green skin, and wore a blue outfit. Laughing, she said, "So you have wished it; so shall it—"

She was interrupted by a barrage of green beams that she put up a shield to block. "I wish you wouldn't grant that wish!" called a male voice that had a slight echo.

The mist disappeared, and the female looked angry. "No! I must obey!"

"And I wish you would disappear inside this thermos," said the boy.

"No! I must obey! You will pay for this Ghost Boy!" The girl was surrounded by a blue light. Before she disappeared, she said, "I have got to stop granting every wish I hear."

"You got that right," chuckled the boy.

The group turned just in time to see the white haired boy shutting a metal thermos. Hermione and Harry gasped, instantly recognizing the menace known as Inviso-Bill,

"H-hi, Inviso-Bill," stuttered Hermione, bringing the specter's attention on them. An annoyed look became apparent on his pale face, and he rolled his green eyes.

"My name's not Inviso-Bill, it's Danny Phantom," he corrected. He looked them over. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"How can you tell?" asked Ron, slightly creeped out by the fact he was floating.

"Let's see, British accents, you're not running for your life, and you're treating me almost normally," said Danny, ticking off the explanations on his gloved fingers.

"Oh," said Harry.

Danny's eyes rested upon him, and they widened as soon as they saw the scar. "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"How would you know that?" demanded Moody.

"For one thing, you're famous all over the Ghost Zone. For another, I met your killer myself," said Danny loosely.

"My _what_?" exclaimed Harry.

"Rats," grumbled Danny, remembering it never happened, "sorry, forgot, different timeline, you know?"

"…Not really," said Hermione.

"Yeah, thought that. Sorry about confusing you," said Danny, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.

After moments pause in which Danny began feeling extremely uncomfortable, Lupin asked, "Who did it?"

"Did what?" asked Danny, forgetting what they had been discussing.

"You know, kill me," elaborated Harry. "In case he tries again."

"It won't, he doesn't exist in this timeline. He attempted to create the situation that created him, but I stopped it," said Danny. "But when he had captured me in the future, he told me he killed you after you killed that…Lord Voldemort is his name, right?"

"How do you know that name?" questioned Moody, curious about how a Muggle ghost knew all about these wizarding things.

"Dan told me after I was captured and then I asked Clockwork about it and he told me about the wizarding world," explained Danny.

"You speak of this Clockwork like he's a friend," said Lupin suspiciously. "We got a package from a 'CW', and we guessed it was Clockwork with the help of one of our new professors."

"Yep, that's him. Clockwork and I are kinda friends, we go way back," he paused. "Well actually, it's only a few months, but I already trust him with my life."

"How can you trust him with your life; your dead?" pointed out Ron rather rudely.

"Ron, didn't we tell you after you did the same thing to Nick? It's just an expression!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Danny let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Y-yeah. An expression. Cause I'm dead. Which means I'm not alive," said Danny nervously.

"Mate, are you aright?" asked Ron. "The last ghost I said that to got really offended and wouldn't talk to me for weeks."

"I'm fine," said Danny. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Ron Weasley, would you?"

"Yeah, what's it mean to you?" asked Ron. "I'm not going to die or anything like that, am I?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Danny said. Then he muttered, "You might've though."

"What was that boy?" asked Moody.

"Well, I don't really have any way of knowing; I mean I only know about Harry because that jerk was bragging," said Danny. "No, I've heard of you through that wizard ghost—Nearly Headless Nick was his name," said Danny.

"You know Nick?" questioned Lupin. "How?"

"Oh, I was talking to Clockwork on the day he taught me Omocculancy and he came in telling Clockwork about how this important wizard, Dumbledore had been murdered. That was about five days ago," said Danny. He looked down the street and saw Sam, Tucker, and Dani were headed over that way. "Well, I'd love to float and chat, but I've got to go. Places to be, ghosts to catch, you know?"

He didn't wait for a reaction as he turned invisible and flew over to his friends, choosing to change in an abandoned alley. He told his friends about the conversation during the last minute of the walk to Fentonworks.

"I wonder who he as talking about," said Harry. "I mean, how can he be sure that that person won't kill me?"

"Ghosts have always been a mystery, mate," shrugged Ron. "And Muggle ghosts are even stranger."

The short conversation ended when Moody knocked on the door. A woman with short brown hair and violet colored eyes, wearing a blue jumpsuit with black accents opened the door.

"Welcome to Fentonworks; can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes actually," said Lupin. "We have something to discuss with your children."

"Oh, I'm Maddie," said the lady as a fairly large man with graying black hair in an orange jumpsuit walked in. "And that's my husband Jack. Jazz should be in her room, but Danny's out with friends."

"Are you here to talk about ghosts?" bellowed Jack.

"No dear, it's about the kids. Have a cookie," said Maddie, handing her spouse a chocolate chip cookie, which he ate rather quickly.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and this is my associate Alastor Moody. The teens are Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger," said Lupin.

"Come in then," said Maddie, letting them in. "Jack, can you get Jazz down here?"

"Sure hon," said Jack. **"Jazzypants, your mother wants you down here!"**

"I'm coming already," said a girl as she walked down the stairs. She had long red hair, and turquoise colored eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt, turquoise colored pants, a turquoise headband, and black flats. Upon entering the living room, she crossed her arms across her chest and asked, "What do you want?"

"Jazz, these are Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They wanted to talk to you and your brother," said Maddie.

"About what?" demanded Jazz.

Before they could answer, the door opened to four teenagers ridden with shopping bags. They were talking about something, but stopped abruptly upon seeing the strangers.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Danny.

"Danny, these people are Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They wanted to talk to you and Jazz," said Maddie.

"And it should be private, meaning no friends," said Moody.

"Sam and Tuck know everything about me," said Danny, glaring openly at Moody. "So they will stay."

Maddie noticed the younger girl. "Danny, who's that girl, and what's up with the shopping bags?"

"Oh, Mom, this is Danielle, but she likes to be called Dani. Sam was giving her a makeover," said Danny.

"Those wouldn't happen to be Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, and Danielle Fenton, would they?" asked Lupin.

"Yes, we are, but it's Sam," said Sam.

"Fenton?" questioned Maddie.

"I'm a long lost cousin," answered Dani.

"I'll tell you later," sighed Danny. "This one's a story in itself."

"Fine dear," said Maddie, smiling at her kids and leaving the room.

"So, what did you want?" asked Danny, immediately taking charge and getting straight to the point.

"Well, to start, we're here about you being accepted at a school in Britain. Hogwarts is the name, and it's a magic school," explained Lupin.

Sam and Tucker glanced guiltily at Danny, who lazily shot them an 'I told you so' look.

"Why were we accepted?" asked Jazz, the only one who had not heard the story from Danny.

"Well, the headmistress got a package from a 'CW' that had your files to become students," said Hermione.

"Clockwork sent it?" asked Dani.

"No duh, who else do we know that goes by CW?" asked Sam, rolling her eyes.

"You know him?" asked Harry, really surprised for the fact that these people—minus Jazz—were not surprised in the least. "In Brittan, we've only heard rumors about him, and everyone we've run into here seems to know him."

"Who else did you run into?" asked Jazz.

"Danny Phantom," answered Ron.

"Really? How'd that happen?" asked Jazz, shooting a suspicious look at her little brother, who flashed an innocent smile at her in response.

"There was a wish granting ghost, and he caught it in this metal thing," said Harry.

"On the plus side, we no longer have to worry about Desiree granting a stupid wish, like the last times we made them," said Sam.

"You're telling me; I was the only one who _didn't _make a stupid wish," laughed Danny.

"Those weren't the biggest mistakes we've ever made either," said Tucker. "Remember when Freakshow used the Reality Gauntlet to—" he was interrupted by Danny and Sam quickly putting their hands over his mouth, and shooting nervous glances at each other.

"Sorry, he tends to talk too much," said Sam, one hand over her friend's mouth as she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"So, what about the wizard thing?" asked Dani, knowing full well that Tucker had been talking about something ghostly, and her 'cousin' would want her to change the subject.

"Well, the five of you need to go to Headquarters to get caught up. All of you have at least a few years of magic to learn in a few months," said Lupin.

"How long will we be gone?" asked Tucker, finally freeing himself from his friends grasp and shooting a glare at the two raven haired teens.

"Well Hogwarts is a boarding school, and I'd imagine you'd stay at Headquarters during the holidays. So that's about a year," said Hermione.

"A year?!" exclaimed Danny, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

"What's the matter Dan, don't think the town can survive without you for a year?" joked Tucker.

Danny and Sam glared at him. "Number one Tuck, you know I have being called Dan. Number two, I highly doubt that they could."

"Danny, Mom and Dad can take care of this town just fine," said Jazz, putting a comforting hand on her super-powered brother's shoulder.

"Plus, there's always Valerie," said Tucker.

"Do you mean Valerie Gray?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," said Jazz.

"She's the other new student we came to get," said Harry.

"Just dandy, Valerie the ghost slayer is coming with us," scowled Sam.

"The _what_?!" exclaimed Ron, wide eyed.

"Ghost slayer, just a nickname Sam made up," said Danny, covering for his friend's mistake. "And Tuck, no one in this town can handle Plasmius. Not even my parents."

"He's got a point there," agreed Jazz.

"Who's Plasmius?" asked Harry suspiciously.

Danny smiled sheepishly, realizing he had said that out loud. "He's one of the most evil ghosts that attack this town. He's also m—_Danny Phantom's_ archenemy."

"Um, so why have we been chosen to go to Hogwarts?" asked Sam, once again changing the subject for Danny's sake.

"Well, we weren't aware of your magical abilities until recently. Have any of you experienced anything weird going on around you?" said Hermione.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny exchanged humorous glances. "You rarely see anything in this town that's not weird," said Danny cautiously.

"Anything around you specifically?" asked Ron. "Like, have you ever used a magical item?"

"Um, well there was that dragon necklace thing that Sam wore and it transformed her into a dragon," said Tucker.

"Tuck, that was a ghostly item," said Danny. "But what about when you made that cologne that repelled those ghost bugs?"

"That sounds like potion making to me," said Moody. "So, are ye ready to go?"

"Go? But we haven't even decided!" protested Jazz.

"We may not have, but it's been decided for us," said Danny. "I'll go and get some of Mom and Dad's inventions."

"Er, technology doesn't work at Hogwarts; the magic interferes," said Harry.

"No-no-no….No electronics!" wailed Tucker.

"Who said they run on electricity? They run on ectoplasm, which I _know_ works there. And Tucker, we can adapt your PDA to run on ectoplasm," said Danny, not remembering he wasn't supposed to know anything about the school yet. Luckily for him, no one noticed the slip.

"Fine, but it better work," grumbled Tucker.

"Now that that's settled, we should talk to Mom and Dad about it," said Jazz.

"Right: **Mom! Dad! Can you come here?**" called Danny.

"Coming sweetie," answered Maddie. Seconds later, she and Jack entered the room, obviously having just been in the basement. "What is it Danny?"

Danny took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Mom, Dad, Jazz and I have been invited to attend a boarding school in Britain."

"Why that's wonderful sweetie! When do you leave?" said Maddie.

"Mom, there's a bit more to the story than that," sighed Danny. "We've been invited to attend a magic school."

"Magic? Danny, there's no such thing as magic; only ghosts!" exclaimed Jack.

"What your father means to say, Danny, is that you shouldn't be telling such lies. That's almost as bad as a human having ghost powers," chastised Maddie.

The American teens all had to stifle laughs, wondering what her reaction would be if she found out the truth.

"But Mrs. Fenton, who are you to say a human can't have ghost powers?" asked Tucker.

Sam, Danny, Jazz, and Dani all glared at him, both the raven haired halfas eyes turning neon green.

"Well, I suppose it could be possible, if someone was hit by that much ectoplasm," pondered Jack.

"Jack, Danny had an accident like that and he's completely normal," argued Maddie. She surprised her son by turning to him and saying, "Aren't you sweetie?"

Danny gulped when he realized all eyes were on him. "Yep, perfectly normal, it did absolutely nothing to me," said Danny stiffly.

Once again, the American teens—this time minus Danny—all had to bite back laughs. Danny sent a glowing green glare at them, shutting them up at once.

"So, Mom, Dad, can we go?" asked Jazz, changing the subject before it go too awkward for her brother.

"I don't know sweetie. Your father and I need to think about his," sighed Maddie.

"Well, we need to get going, so decide quickly," grumbled Moody.

"I think they should go!" exclaimed Jack.

"Jack, dear, are you sure this is in the kids' best interests?" argued Maddie.

"Mom, if I can interrupt," said Danny, "I'd like to say that this is what's best for the future. I know this ghost—"

"You've been talking to a ghost?" exclaimed Maddie. "You have no idea how dangerous they are!"

"I know a lot more than you think," said Danny. "I know this ghost named Clockwork, and he's the master of time. He's a good ghost, and I trust him with my life. He's the one who told Hogwarts—that's the name of the school—that jazz and I should go. And everything he suggests has something to do with the future."

"Well Danny, is what you say is true, then it looks like we have no choice in the matter," sighed Maddie. "I just have one question: How do you know this Clockwork?"

Danny froze as all eyes turned to him for the second time that day.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Lupin.

"Um," Danny said, looking at his friends for help. They just shrugged nervously. "I, uh, met him when, by a strange twist of fate, when, um, one of his medallions fell off a future ghost while Sam, Tucker, Danny Phantom, and me were touching him. It transported us to his lair, where we found out about one of Danny Phantom's possible future. He made sure it would never happen though."

"I always knew that ghost kid was no good!" yelled Jack. "Kids, you can go, as long as you learn some way to fight ghosts."

"Well, then go pack," smiled Lupin.

Danny, Jazz, and Danielle all ran upstairs, with Danny carrying his clone's shopping bags. Jazz went to her room, while the two halfas went to Danny's.

Danny lent the girl a duffle bag, in which she packed all of her new belongings.

Danny himself filled a duffle bag with his necessities. He then grabbed his backpack and packed some Fenton inventions. He ended up putting in two thermoses, a Jack-a-9-tails, an ecto-gun, his pair of Fenton Phones, a pair of Fenton Phones for Danielle, a portable ghost portal (that he had taken back from Johnny 13), the Ecto-Dejecto (in case Danielle became unstable for some reason), and a portable ghost shield. He also packed his new laptop with his ghost files on it.

Jazz had backed her duffle with the necessities and several very large psychology and ghost envy books. She also backed Bearburt Einstein. In her own backpack, the red head packed some more books her pair of Fenton Phones, the Fenton Peeler, an ecto-gun, a Specter Deflector, and a thermos.

The three then went downstairs, sporting three duffle bags and two backpacks.

"Bye kids," smiled Maddie. "Don't forget to write."

"We'll miss you kids," said Jack, gathering Danny and Jazz into a bear hug. "Hunting ghosts won't be the same without you kids to embarrass."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all had to stifle laughs at that one. Sam and Tucker just shared annoyed looks.

Danny took a deep breath and said, "Mom, Dad, it's important for you to continue hunting ghosts while we're gone. Because, I have a, um, feeling that the town's going to be pretty defenseless this year."

"Son, you know we're not the only ghost hunters in town," said Jack.

"Yeah, there's the Red Huntress too," chimed Maddie.

"Uh huh, but I have a feeling that she won't be around much this year," said Danny.

"Mom, listen to Danny; he knows what he's talking about," agreed Jazz.

"Fine, we'll keep an extra close eye on the town," smiled Maddie.

"To the lab!" cried Jack, running downstairs.

"Bye kids!" called Maddie, racing after her husband.

"Who's house shall we go to next then?" asked Lupin in the strange moment of silence that followed the ghost hunter's leave.

"Mine," said Tucker. "We're gonna need time to think of an elaborate lie to tell Sam's parents."

"I forgot about that," grumbled Sam. "Lead the way Techno Geek."

"I resent that!" exclaimed Tucker, causing Sam and Danny to roll their eyes.

He led them to his house, where Lupin and Moody explained to his parents about Hogwarts. His parents hadn't reacted as wary as Danny's; in fact, they had been overjoyed that Tucker was accepted at such an elite school.

Danny had gone with Tucker to help him pack. Tuck had filled his own duffle bag with necessities, and the majority of all his gadgets. His backpack held his most important devices, which included: three PDA's, his pair of Fenton Phones, a Specter Deflector, and a Fenton Thermos. Satisfied, the two boys went back downstairs.

Tucker said goodbye to his parents, and everyone headed to Sam's mansion. All the teens and Moody his while Lupin and Sam walked up to the house.

Sam rang the doorbell and wrung her hands together nervously. Her parents, Pamela and Jeremy, opened the door.

"Sammykins, who is this, well, street rat?" demanded Pamela, staring at Lupin with utter disgust. Sam scowled at the nickname; it was worse than being called Samantha!

"Mom, Dad, this is Remus Lupin," sighed Sam.

"Mr. Lupin, what are you doing here with young Samantha?" asked Jeremy.

Lupin explained that he was a "scout for a highly sophisticated school" that would consider it an "honor for such and aspiring student like Samantha to attend." He said it was a finishing school in Britain, and would last a year before break.

The Mansons quickly agreed.

Sam went to her room and stuffed clothes and necessities in a black duffle. She took her purple spider backpack and put in a Fenton Thermos, an ecto-gun, the Fenton Lipstick, a Specter Deflector, and her pair of Fenton Phones.

Heaving her duffle on her shoulder, Sam left the house and met the group on the street.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers, this story has over 500 hits as it is! I'm not going to leave this story hanging, in fact, I work on it everyday. Expect an update at the latest in a week. It depends how fast I write chapter four and then type chapter three.**

**Emily**

**Note: Thanks to EmoGwyddoniaeth2 for correcting my spelling of the word "Britain."**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a while. I'm SO sorry for not updating in my desired time, I was just to overwelmed. In case you didn't hear yet, on June 27, I passed out from heat exhaustion. That, plus all my volunteer work, got in the way of my writing schedule. I probably wouldn't have even updated if it wasn't for the fact that I'm going on vacation on Tuesday and didn't want to leave you hanging for another few weeks. Also, I just got a new laptop, meaning I no longer have to handwrite this story. So hopefully I'll finish the next chapter (and then some) on the several hour drive to Las Vegas (our first stop.). It's my goal.**

**Reviewers that I'm thanking, but I'm too busy right now to write out any messages are: Blue Beluga, egyptianqueen777, IscaPhantom, **Sunshine,** Manyara, Sweetenn19, **Who wants to know,** EmoGwyddoniaeth2, Twilight-Phantom66, SquirrelGirl13, Dpbuckeye, WolfChibi-Chan, Shiva the Sarcastic, Permanent Chaos, and Me-against-the-world. bold are account holders and normal font are anonymous. And just so your aware, i've been handwriting every chapter before I type it, so if you were confused when I said that I needed to type chapter three and write chapter four, be aware I have a prologue. **

* * *

* * *

"How'd your parents react?" asked Tucker the moment Sam and Lupin rejoined them.

Sam snorted. "Same as usual, they judged Lupin by the way he was dressed. But seeing as I'm back out here without a square-inch of pink on my person you'll know they believed the story."

"It was a pretty convincing excuse," said Hermione.

"Defiantly," laughed Dani. "Where do we go next?"

"We need to get Valerie Gray," said Moody gruffly.

"Um, right," said Danny. "I guess I'll lead the way."

As they started walking, Dani leaned over to Danny and muttered, "And I'll hope she doesn't recognize me."

"Dani, I doubt she will. Tuck and I could barely recognize you after the make-over. Besides, she wouldn't do anything with the rest of us around," replied Danny in a whisper.

"I hope you're right," sighed Dani.

"Since when am I not right?" scoffed Danny.

"I bet I could come up with a million reasons," scowled Sam. The tall building of the apartment complex became visible in the distance. The Americans were now a far enough distance ahead of the wizards, so they could talk normally without fear of being overheard.

"Oh yeah; Name one," demanded Danny.

"Reason one: thinking Paulina likes you," said Tucker.

"She likes my ghost half!" argued Danny.

"Reason two: on every problem in your homework," teased Jazz.

"Reason three: asking Vlad to remover your ghost half," said Sam.

"That doesn't even happen in this timeline!" protested Danny, glaring at the three humans; his eyes an intense green.

"Need we say more?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

Danny shook his head and sighed. "Sometimes I would like the opportunity to be normal. To not have to make decisions that's outcome decides the fate of the entire world. To not be considered an enemy in my own town that I cherish and protect; risking my own life in the process. To worry about what I could become is I don't be careful about my decisions. It's too much for one guy to handle."

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be saying things like that, after all, you don't use your powers to be famous; you use them to protect others."

Danny sighed, "I guess you're right. Still, I don't want to be hated for doing what's right. If I were to reveal myself, I wouldn't want to be treated any differently."

"And we all know that wouldn't happen," sighed Jazz.

"Especially not with Dan on the loose," pointed out Tucker.

Danny stopped walking immediately, becoming as pale as his ghost half. "I can't believe I forgot about that!" he whispered.

Sam and Tucker stopped walking and rushed back over to their friend. Jazz and Dani quickly followed the two. "Danny, maybe it's better to forget about it for now," said Sam.

"You know as well I know that you guys are his main targets! He'll do anything as long as it gets to me!" exclaimed Danny, his eyes flashing.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry upon the Golden Trio catching up with them. The adults were still out of earshot.

Danny was still too shocked to even register the question, so Sam took over. "We just remembered that an insanely evil ghost is on the loose and we're his main targets. No big deal," she said sarcastically.

"I don't think that helped," commented Tucker.

"You should be safe at Hogwarts, he has no way of possibly knowing where it is," said Hermione.

"Yes he does," said Danny. "He knows everything about the wizarding world."

"And how would a Muggle ghost know about that?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"Rumors spread all through the Ghost Zone and the ghosts like to investigate them," shrugged Dani.

"And how would you know that?" asked Ron.

"Oh—I, uh, went into the Ghost Zone before and that's where I heard the rumor of Clockwork. I looked, and I found him," said Dani.

"Interesting," said Hermione. "Being Muggle-born and everything made Harry and me recognize the name Amity Park; namely why it's so famous."

"And what did you hear?" asked Tucker.

"That Amity Park has been the target of ghosts for over a year," said Harry. "The Fenton's and the Red Huntress protect the town from evil ghosts like Inviso-Bill."

"It's Danny Phantom," corrected the American teens.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "The news calls him Inviso-Bill back in Britain, and there are reports about him causing thousands in property damage, stealing, and holding the former mayor hostage."

"The majority of the town thinks of him as a hero now," said Jazz, noticing her brother's clenched fists and glowing eyes.

"And none of it was his fault!" argued Sam. "He never held the mayor hostage; it was the other way around! The mayor was being overshadowed by an evil ghost named Walker."

"Over-what?" asked Ron.

Dani took over the explanation. "It's an ability that Muggle ghosts have. Basically, they enter the person and completely control them. The person has no memory of being overshadowed."

"As for the property damage," said Tuck, "he can't help it is he's thrown into the stuff. And he tries to dodge the other ghosts' attacks and they do the same to his. Thus the result is the blasts hitting the property."

"Makes sense," said Harry. "What about the robberies?"

"Well—" started Jazz, but stopped when Danny put his hand up.

"I'll take this one guys," he said quietly, his eyes returning to their calm blue.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Danny said, smiling slightly. "But we should probably start walking again too."

"Right little bro," said Jazz as they started walking towards the apartment complex again.

"The robberies weren't his fault either," said Danny. "He was being controlled by this crystal ball that controlled ghosts. He destroyed it though. I guess you could compare it to the Imperius Curse, right?"

"How would you know about that?" asked Hermione, becoming suspicious of the raven-haired teen.

"Oh—um…" Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to come up with an answer. Luckily, they came up to Val's apartment building. "We're here. Follow me."

Danny and his clone walked ahead of the others, glancing at each other nervously. Once everyone was in the elevator, Danny pushed the button to go to the third floor. Danny then led them to a door and knocked. An African American girl answered.

"Yeah?" she asked before recognizing her former crush. "Hey Danny; who are these people?"

"Hey Val," greeted Danny. "These are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Alastar Moody from Europe."

"Harry Potter?" murmured Valerie, for she had heard about him from the ghosts she fought. No one heard her though. She then spotted Dani and kneeled down, clearly not recognizing the girl. "And who's this little girl?"

"I'm not little; I'm thirteen!" said Dani, crossing her arms. Val instantly recognized her voice.

"Dani?!" she exclaimed.

"That's my name; don't wear it out," said Dani, shifting her feet nervously.

"Val, this is my cousin Danielle," said Danny.

"But I thought—?" started Valerie.

Dani leaned over and whispered in the older girl's ear, "They don't know about my ghost half, so keep it on the down-low."

Val nodded and smiled, standing up straight. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Miss Gray," said Lupin, "you have been invited to attend a boarding school overseas. It's a magic school."

Valerie's eyes widened in recognition, "Why don't you come in?" she asked as she opened the door wider. Everyone entered and she closed the door. She led them to the living room where they sat on the couch and chairs. "Daddy!" she called.

"What is it Valerie?" asked Damon Gray as he entered the room.

"If I may," said Lupin, "we are members of the Order of the Phoenix. Our goal is to stop the rise of a dark wizard and defeat him once and for all. Our best school's headmistress, also a member of the order, received a package recently with six files for witches and wizards in America. Young Miss Gray is one of them."

"Me? A witch?" laughed Valerie. "That's impossible!" She knew they existed of course, but she had never, not even in her wildest dreams where an evil grown up Phantom ruled the world, imagined she'd be one.

"That's where you're wrong," said Moody. "Have you ever experienced anything that's not normal?"

Valerie rolled her emerald colored eyes. "Define normal."

"Things that are physically impossible," elaborated Hermione.

"You're talking to an occupant of the most haunted town in America," pointed out Valerie. "Of course we see things that are physically impossible, like how the town completely entered the Ghost Zone once!"

"Something that doesn't have to do with ghosts," said Jazz.

Valerie looked unsure if she should say if because Dani was there, but made up her mind. "Well…once when I was throwing darts at a picture of Inviso-Bill," Val started and Danny scowled, "the picture caught fire."

Dani glared at the ghost hunter with glowing green eyes, making Val waver. "But that was way back when he was considered an enemy," clarified Valerie, and Dani stopped glaring, but gazed at Val with her now blue eyes narrowed.

"Well Valerie, I think this would be an amazing opportunity for you to take," said Damon.

Valerie sighed. "Fine, I'll go. Just let me go pack. Um, Danielle, can you help me?"

"Er, sure," said Dani as she got up to follow the older girl. "I'll be right back cuz."

Once the two girls had entered the room, Valerie quickly shut the door. "How are you related to Danny?"

"Which Danny?" asked Danielle coolly.

"Danny Fenton," answered Val.

"Oh, I'm his third cousin twice removed or something like that. I don't know him too well because when I was a baby, Plasmius captured me and made me half ghost," said Dani.

"I know all about Vlad," said Valerie softly, causing Dani's eyes to widen. "I saw him transform. I'm sorry for not believing you."

"No problem," said Dani. "But you can't let Vlad know that you know!"

"Why not?" demanded Valerie.

"Because then he'll blame it on my other cousin, Danny Phantom," said Dani. "Let's just keep this between us."

"Deal," said Valerie. "We should start packing now. Speaking of which, that's a nice look for you."

"Thanks!" said Dani with a smile. "Sam helped me pick it out."

"Cool," commented Valerie.

Dani helped Val pack her necessities, and then asked, "Where do you keep all of your ghost hunting stuff?"

"It's automatic," Valerie explained. "I just think about it and it appears."

"Oh," said Dani as the two left the room and reentered the living room.

"I'm ready," said Val, putting her duffle bag on her shoulder.

"All of you, gather here," said Moody gruffly and all the teens rushed over. "We're going to be taking a portkey to Headquarters, so read this."

He handed Danny a piece of paper that read, _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place._

"Lupin, who's the new secret keeper?" asked Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall is," said Lupin.

"Thought it'd be her," said Ron with a nod.

"Okay then, everyone must touch the book," ordered Lupin as he pulled a copy of _Hogwarts, A History _from one of his pockets.

The American teens raised an eyebrow but complied anyway. The others just touched it. Damon stood over by the wall.

"Three….Two….One!" said Moody. There was a spinning sensation that reminded Danny of when Skulker made a funnel of water at Lake Eerie, and they had arrived in the living room of an entirely different building.

"Hermione," said Lupin, "will you show the girls where they'll be staying? And Harry will you show the boys?"

"Of course sir," said Hermione as she beckoned Jazz, Sam, Valerie, and Dani to follow her. Harry and Ron led Danny and Tucker to the boys' room.

* * *

* * *

Harry and Ron were both seated on Harry's bed. Danny and Tucker were on Danny's. Danny and Tucker were listening to the other's conversation to see if there was anything else they could find out about Hogwarts.

"So Harry, have we found anything out about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Ron.

"Other than the name: nothing. It's like he's non-existent in the wizarding world," pondered Harry.

"I reckon it'd be nice to meet the bloke," said Ron.

"Yeah; for all we know, he could be another Snape," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Tucker, deciding to join the conversation.

"Snape used to be the potions teacher, but last year he was the DADA teacher. He was really a Death Eater, and he betrayed us by killing Dumbledore," explained Ron.

"So who's the new teacher?" asked Danny.

"Well, Professor McGonagall got her cousin from Wisconsin in the states to take to position. Apparently, he's a billionaire and recently became Mayor of a small town," said Harry.

Danny and Tucker exchanged wide-eyed glances. "This new teacher wouldn't happen to be Vlad Masters, would it?" asked Danny carefully.

"Yeah, do you know him?" asked Harry.

The two wizards caught Tucker mutter, "Know him? How about hate him?" before Danny elbowed his friend. "OW! Danny, what was that for?" Danny glared at him with bright green eyes and Tuck realized the answer. "Oh, right," he said as Danny's eyes returned to blue.

"Yeah, Vlad went to Muggle College with my parents. That's when his accident occurred," said Danny.

"He was in an accident? McGonagall never mentioned that…" said Ron.

"Not many people know," said Tucker. "It's not something you'd like to tell people."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"He was working with my parents on a proto-portal to the Ghost Zone in college. They accidentally used diet cola instead of the ecto filtrator, and then turned it on. Vlad got a face-full of ectoplasm, resulting in a bad case of ecto-acne."

"I don't even think I'm going to ask," said Harry.

"Trust me; it's bad. Sam and I got it awhile ago, but Danny found the cure with Clockwork's help," said Tucker.

"All you need to know about Vlad is he is one seriously crazed up fruit loop stuck in the past with a cat that likes to get his way and is a sore loser," said Danny.

"And he's really good at finding weak spots," muttered Tucker, causing everyone to stare at him strangely; even Danny stared. "What? When he first became mayor, he made primary colored uniforms and made a no tech rule. It was torture!"

"That wasn't 'need to know' information," hissed Danny.

"So he doesn't like you?" said Ron.

"Nope;" answered Danny, "none of us, except maybe Valerie."

"This school year's going to be very interesting," sighed Harry.

"You got that right," agreed Ron.

* * *

Girls' Room

* * *

At the top of the stairs, Hermione pointed at a door and said, "That's the girls' room. Come one; I'll introduce you to Ginny."

They followed her into the room and saw a girl that looked like Jazz, only a year younger, lounging on one of the beds. "Hi; I'm Ginny!" she said with a kind smile.

"I'm Sam, and these are Jazz, Dani, and Valerie," said Sam, gesturing at each.

"Nice to meet you," said Ginny before turning to Hermione. "So, did you see him?"

"Yep. He was a lot hotter in person than in the newspaper," said Hermione. "And his voice was so dreamy! Just don't tell Ron about this."

"Don't worry; I cherish every chance I get to keep a secret from my brother," grinned Ginny. "So, what was he like?"

"He was really strong," said Hermione, "and of so smart."

"Why didn't you get me his autograph?" sighed Ginny. "That would've been brilliant!"

"Ginny, Danny Phantom was too busy fighting ghosts for me to ask for his autograph," said Hermione sensibly.

"He would've been really freaked out by that," smiled Sam. "I've known Danny Phantom since his creation, and he's not really the crowd type."

"You know him?" asked Val. "I didn't know that."

"Could you get us his autograph then?" asked Ginny, causing Jazz to chuckle lightly.

"Sure," said Sam dryly. The two older girls squealed in delight and she rolled her eyes.

"So, what's Hogwarts like?" asked Dani.

"It's incredible," said Hermione. "There's a vast library, beautiful grounds, and the building is actually a castle!"

"Any ghosts?" asked Valerie.

"Tons, but none of them can manage a stable form," said Hermione.

"That's one improvement from home," said Jazz.

"But knowing out luck, some ghosts from home followed us," said Sam.

"So, Hermione, what years are we entering in?" asked Dani.

"Right, Dani, you're going into third so you have the least to learn. Sam, Valerie, as well as Danny and Tucker are going into fifth, and Jazz, you're joining Harry, Ron, and I in seventh year, meaning you have the most to learn," said Hermione. "These next few weeks are going to be a handful."

"I'll say," said Ginny.

A plump red-headed woman opened the door with the boys behind her. "Lunch time girls," she said, and the girls made to follow her downstairs.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker trailed behind. "So, what'd you find out?" asked Tuck.

"Hogwarts is a castle that is home to tons of ghosts that can't manage a solid form because they're wizards' ghosts. Also, we're going into fifth year," said Sam.

"That's nothing compared to what we found out," said Danny. "Get this: the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is the headmistress' cousin: Vlad Masters."

"I knew this thing was too good to be true," sighed Sam.

"And knowing Vlad, the moment he finds out we're there, he'll send ghosts after us left and right," said Tucker.

"So much for a ghost free school year," groaned Sam.

"And now we have an even bigger chance of Dani or me being revealed, and this gives Dan a whole lot less to do," sighed Danny.

"The only solution I see is to not be near him longer than necessary, and don't let him find out how you became Dan," said Tucker. "Knowing Vlad, he would use that to threaten you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tucker's right, for once," said Sam.

"You see," grinned Tucker before he realized the full extent. "Hey!"

Danny and Sam laughed, despite the situation. "That never gets old," joked Danny.

"You got that right," chuckled Sam.

"So now we have the mission of staying away from Vlad, the psychotic super-villain with an obsession over my mom and me. Wow, so much for that plan," scowled Danny.

"We still have a month before we have to see him though," pointed out Sam.

Everyone had reached the bottom of the stairs by now, so the trio rushed to catch up. Upon entering the room, everyone's attention was brought upon a man in the shadows. Though they didn't know who it was yet, Danny felt a sense of foreboding at the sight of the man's figure against the wall. In mere seconds, he would discover who it was.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself; it's my first cliffie! I originally had myself reveal who the man was at the end of this chapter, but I decided to move it to Chapter four instead. So now you all probably hate me for leaving a cliffie when I can't promise an update until at least around the 26. But in your review, feel free to guess who the man is. If you guess right, you'll get a choice from a virtual cookie or an action figure made by Jack Fenton (Which I don't own.) Remember, I accept anonymous reviewers, and thanks for waiting so long for my update! I took so long I didn't even get the chance to send it to my betas because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. So review!**

**Emily**


	5. Chapter 4

**Erm, No, I haven't died. With the publishing of Deathly Hallows, this chapter got really hard to write. Luckily, I got some inspiration, and I'm hoping to update a lot faster. **

**Important! Would you rather chapter about one fifth the size of this (1000 words) and updates like every week, or this lenght chapter and updates whenever I can manage (like a month or two)? It's up to you.**

**Reviews!**

**digi-writer1392, lady1011, **HippieLily, **mystery writer5775, fairyprincesst, Kaze Wind, Blue Beluga, KichitheWolf, Manyara, Sweeteen19, Jideni3, **Sunshine, **Dpbuckeye, Amber-Phantom, Shiva the Sarcastic, egyptianqueen777, Twilight-Phantom66, IscaPhantom, and EmoGwyddoniaeth2.**

**I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Danny instantly recognized the figure when he spoke, his voice cold enough to chill the ghost boy's bones. "Why hello Daniel, it's been quite awhile; hasn't it?" he said mockingly, walking from the shadows.

The Americans gasped, and Danielle quickly hid behind Val.

"Oh, and Valerie, so nice to see you again; I never got the chance to thank you for rescuing me from that clearly evil, yet strikingly handsome, ghost," he said.

"It was no problem, Mr. Masters," said Valerie through gritted teeth.

"Of course it wasn't," smiled Vlad. "Not with all the equipment I provided for you." He then turned to Jazz. "Now you, Jasmine, I haven't seen in the longest time." Jazz's only response was a sharp glare. Vlad then turned to Sam and Tuck. "Oh yes, Tucker and Samantha, Daniel's little friends. It's a shame my original rules couldn't stay into effect."

"You mean the rules that ruined our lives?" said Sam with a glare.

"Precisely, my dear," smiled Vlad. He then noticed Danielle, and his smile grew. "Hello Danielle, I bet you're surprised to see me so soon," he said with a sly grin.

"You agreed with my terms the last time we spoke," said Danny coldly, his eyes momentarily becoming neon green, "and I'm invoking them once more."

"Very well, Daniel," said Vlad. "But in time you'll be seeing me a lot."

"Don't I know it," mumbled Danny, sending a glare at the elder halfa.

"Er, who are you, sir?" asked Hermione, noting the American's discomfort with the man.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself," said Vlad with a false smile that everyone that didn't know him fell for. "I am Vladimir Masters, billionaire extraordinaire, and mayor of the town of Amity Park. By taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, my cousin invited me to join the order. I couldn't refuse."

Danny looked around, and to his dismay, Mrs. Weasley had left, leaving the Americans, as well as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny alone with his archenemy.

"Well, I'm Ron, and these are Harry and Hermione," said Ron, eyeing the billionaire warily. "We're in seventh year. And this is my sister Ginny, who's in sixth year."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Vlad. "And it's a pleasure to see you again Daniel."

"The pleasure's all mine," said Danny through gritted teeth as his eyes began to glow green once more.

Vlad stared at Danny, but the others didn't seem to notice. Danny felt another presence trying to break into his mind, and he snapped up his shields. He could feel his opponent trying to break them, but he just made them stronger.

"Get out of my head Vlad," Danny ordered icily. "And what were you trying to see anyway?"

Vlad chuckled and stopped his attack. "I was just checking if what a little birdie told me was true. After all, it's often hard to tell if Skulker got his information correct."

"Skulker knew that I know Ommocculancy?!" exclaimed Danny, wide eyed. "How'd he find out?"

"He has his sources, Daniel," smirked Vlad.

"How'd you learn Ommocculancy?" asked Hermione. "Harry's been trying for the longest time, but he still can't quite manage it."

"A wise old friend taught me," said Danny. "Vlad, you've heard of Clockwork, right?"

"Who hasn't?" muttered Vlad.

"Hey Hermione, didn't Danny Phantom tell us Clockwork taught him Ommocculancy?" asked Harry, becoming suspicious of Danny.

"Yeah, he did," realized Hermione.

"Yeah, we – uh – learned it together," said Danny, aware all eyes were on him.

"It's almost as if you two could be one in the same," taunted Vlad.

"Shut up Cheese head," said Danny coldly.

"And I wonder who's going to protect the town once the ghosts realize you're no longer there," said Vlad smoothly. "And I am not a Cheese head!"

"Of course your not," said Jazz, rolling her eyes. "You're just a single man in his forties that won't give up his love for a married woman."

"Now, now Jasmine, you do realize that there's only one thing stopping the ghosts from attacking Amity," said Vlad with a sly grin.

"What's your price," sighed Danny, knowing that there was no way to win the battle without someone being revealed.

Vlad's grin widened. "I knew you'd come to see it my way Daniel. As for the price, it hasn't changed."

"Danny, you can't!" exclaimed Sam.

"There has to be another way!" said Tucker.

"I hate to say it," said Sam, "but the Guys in White have been improving and they can successfully protect the town."

"You may be right about that, Samantha, but you're forgetting that I'm the one who's _paying_ the Guys in White," said Vlad.

"He does have a point," said Jazz meekly, and the three glared at her.

"You know I'd never agree to that anyway!" yelled Danny, his eyes becoming an intense green as he glared at the eldest halfa in the room. "Besides Vlad, I'd never strike a deal with such a seriously crazed-up fruit loop as yourself."

"Very well, Daniel, you had your chance," said Vlad. "But when there's no one left to protect the town…"

"I'll just go there myself," interrupted Danny.

"And how would you get there on such short notice?" smirked Vlad. "For the matter, what if you're in class?"

"That's never stopped me before," pointed out Danny. "Besides, I brought along the portable ghost portal that I took back from Johnny."

Vlad's eyes glowed a deep red as he glared at the boy. "I'm sure you're aware that electronics don't work at the school."

"It'll work," said Danny confidently, "after all, I have an unlimited power source."

Harry, noticing that the current conversation was certain not to end well, changed the subject. "What type of defense will you be teaching?" he asked.

Vlad smiled and the red left his eyes. "I plan on using a type of defense that not many people are aware of," he said, smirking at Danny who had a bad feeling as to what this was about. "Defense against ghosts."

"Are you serious?" squealed Hermione. "I've read that ghosts can be the most powerful beings in the world. Danny Phantom is rumored to be more powerful than Pariah Dark himself."

Vlad gritted his teeth and the red became apparent in his eyes once more. "Danny Phantom is simply a nuisance. There are far more powerful ghosts out there."

"You must mean Plasmius, I assume?" said Dani as she stepped forward bravely, eyebrows raised. "After all the times Danny Phantom defeated him, I'd think that you'd presume otherwise."

Vlad glared at the young girl. "It's a shame you didn't turn out the right way. You have far too much spunk to be on _his _side."

Danny's eyes narrowed and began to glow a fluorescent green, illuminating the room and surprising everyone who didn't know about his 'condition.' "She chose the right side, _Vlad_," said Danny, saying the man's name like it was a deadly poison.

Before anymore tension could arise within the group, Mrs. Weasley entered carrying a plate of sandwiches. "Lunchtime kids!" she said cheerfully. She smiled upon seeing the business man. "Hello Vladimir, it's a pleasure to see you again. Care for a sandwich?"

"No thank you Molly," said Vlad in false kindness. "I actually have some urgent business in Amity Park. I just stopped by to tell Daniel that I simply **can't** wait to have him in my class."

With that, the adults left, leaving the plate on the table. They all sat down, Danny sitting between his two best friends. He banged his head on the table and sighed.

"Vlad's gonna fail me for sure!" he groaned.

"You?" questioned Jazz. "What about the rest of us? We've all been involved with him too much."

Valerie's eyes widened in realization as she stared at Jazz. "So you know that Vlad really –?" She was cut off as Danielle clapped her hand over the ghost hunter's mouth, eyes darting over everyone present.

"Dani, was Valerie about to say what I think she was about to say?" questioned Sam, eyebrows raised.

"Would you be really mad if I said the answer was yes?" asked the girl meekly.

"I can't believe you'd hide that from us!" exclaimed Tucker.

"That's it!" yelled Harry, angrily putting down his sandwich. "I really want to know what big secrets you're dancing around!"

"Secret? What secret?" said Jazz, nervously biting her nails. "Maybe it's because – "

"Face it Jazz, you can't ell a convincing lie to save your life," said Danny, glaring at his older sister.

"I must say, I'm curious as well," said Hermione.

"I…" said Danny, turning to his friends for help. Sam saved him from coming up with an excuse.

"See, about a year ago, Danny's parents were making a portal to the Ghost Zone. They gave up when they thought it didn't work. Danny showed Tuck and me it, and I dared him to enter," said Sam, biting her lip. Tucker took this as his cue to continue.

"None of us expected what happened next. Danny put his hand against the side of the portal so he wouldn't trip, and he accidentally pushed the 'on' button. Green light flashed at the end of the tunnel, and quickly enveloped the whole machine," said Tuck, turning back to Sam.

"We were so scared when we heard Danny screaming. I thought he was going to die. When he stumbled out, nearly dead, both Tucker and I feared for his life. We were overjoyed when he fully recovered within the hour," said Sam.

"We don't really like people to know about his life and death situation," explained Tucker. "The only side effect from being electrocuted by ecto-energy is that the ghost hunting weapons always seem to go off around Danny."

"Danny doesn't want people to know about his accident because he doesn't want people to tease him or feel sorry for him," said Jazz, catching on. "His mind wouldn't be able to handle the stress."

"That sounds like it would be really painful," said Ginny, smiling kindly at Danny.

"Worse than you could possibly imagine," admitted Danny, thinking about the pain for the first time since the accident actually took place. He'd been to preoccupied with the whole ghost thing the give it a second thought. "While it was activating, I was wishing I would die to end the pain."

"It was that bad?" said Dani, looking at her feet. She had been through that kind of pain several times before, and knew from experience that it wasn't a walk in the park.

"Danny, I had no idea," said Valerie, fingering a curl in her hair.

"That sounds very similar to the Cruciatus Curse," said Ron.

"That's one of the unforgivable curses meant to cause unbearable pain," explained Hermione. "I'm still curious as to why you learned Ommocculancy though."

"Well," said Danny, barely making eye contact, "I've known Danny Phantom for the longest time, and when he told me why he was going to learn, I joined him because I didn't want people to be able to, uh, use what I know about, uh, Fenton weapons to their advantage."

Danny didn't mention that that was only one of the reasons, but his friends already knew. He didn't want people to look into his mind and learn about his powers. No one but Clockwork knew of the main reason though. A few weeks back, he had started hearing Dan's voice in his head, telling him to make bad decisions. It had driven him crazy.

"By the way, what's with the glowing eyes?" asked Harry curiously.

"Er," said Danny, trying to think of a distraction. He came up with one he could only hope would work. "Did you know that some of us only have a month to learn five years of magic?"

It got the desired reaction as Hermione dropped her last bite of sandwich and her eyes widened in shock. "We have to get started right away!" she exclaimed, grabbing Dani's wrist seeing as she was the closest, and practically dragged her up the stairs. Exchanging unsure glances, everyone quickly finished the meal and followed the two girls to the room the girls were staying in. Danny and Tucker gulped upon seeing the large pile of books, and Jazz smiled happily.

"We'll have to start with first year," said Hermione, grabbing several books from the pile. "Harry will have to teach—"

"Er, Hermione, wouldn't it just be easier to use a pensive and take them to our memories of the classes?" asked Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed Hermione, beaming at him. She grabbed a different book and opened it. "Although instead of that, it would be much easier to just transfer our memories into them!"

"Can you really do that?" asked Sam.

"Of course!" said Hermione. "Ginny, can we use your memory of second year because Lockhart taught ours and I was petrified most of the time?"

"Sure," said Ginny with a smile. "How do we do it though?"

"I'll show you when I do the first year one," said Hermione as she stuck her wand to her head and pulled out six identical strands of a glowing substance. She put the wand to each of the American's heads and one strand was absorbed by each.

"Just think of second year and concentrate on making six copies," said Hermione. Ginny nodded and repeated Hermione's actions. After inserting the memories, Hermione said, "Dani, you know all you need to know for third year so you can go wait on your bed."

Dani smiled and complied. She watched as Hermione gave the memories of year three and four to the others, and five and six to Jazz.

"Ugh, I have a killer headache!" groaned Danny, gently massaging his forehead. "I can hardly concentrate on anything!"

"I thought you'd be used to this type of thing by now," joked Tucker, and Danny playfully pushed his friend.

"That's kinda weird, I don't have a headache," said Jazz.

"Me neither," said Sam and Tucker. Valerie and Dani agreed with them.

"From what I know, you shouldn't get a headache," said Harry.

Jazz suddenly froze, realizing the extent of his second sentence. "Danny, when you say 'anything' do you mean 'everything'?"

Danny nodded slowly, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. He was shaking slightly.

"What's he doing?" asked Ron.

Sam glanced at her friend, and her eyes widened. "I think someone's trying to break into his mind…"

"But I thought he knew Ommocculancy..?" said Hermione.

"He just said he couldn't concentrate on anything," said Jazz. "And that's why he's blocking us out. He's trying to put up mental shields."

When Danny's eyes closed, his mind had been transported to a black abyss. He walked in the darkness, and tried to transform, but to no avail.

"Where am I?" he said, and created an ecto ball in his hand. The light spread around and he gasped at the familiar city, completely destroyed.

"That's irrelevant," said a voice from behind him. Danny spun around and his eyes narrowed. "But then again, maybe it's not."

"What are you doing here?!" exclaimed Danny.

"I'm here to give you a message. You will become me, or the world will be destroyed. And you can't tell anyone of this encounter," said Dan.

Danny crossed his arms. "And if I refuse?"

Dan laughed. "Who will believe you, an irresponsible teenager who tells tons of lies? Oh, and stop with the Ommocculancy, or someone will get hurt."

"You shouldn't even exist!" yelled Danny. "So stop torturing me, and leave me and my friends alone!"

Dan chuckled again. "You naive little child. I exist outside of time now, and have no interest in your pathetic human friends. Believe it or not, my employer sent me to do this."

This froze Danny. "You're working for someone..?" he whispered.

Dan said, "Without him, I would still be rotting in your thermos. I'll give you further instructions later about what he wants you to do. Oh, and speaking of pain…"

"I wasn't," said Danny.

"Well I am," said Dan. "I have some revenge that's been waiting…" With that, he sent of blast of ectoplasmic energy at the boy's chest. Danny managed to jump out of the way, and it only hit his lower leg. The strange world faded from existence as he let out a cry of pain and Dan said, "Remember, don't block anyone from your mind or your friends will face the consequences," and Danny opened his eyes to see his friends.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Jazz, rushing over to her brother's side.

The halfa pulled up his pants leg and saw a large black and blue bruise forming. He shook his head, and sighed. "No."

"Who got into your mind?" asked Harry immediately. "Did it have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"I – I can't say," said Danny, shaking his head.

"Why not?" asked Valerie shortly.

"Because someone would get hurt if I did," Danny whispered, but everyone caught it.

"Danny, you know we can take care of ourselves," said Sam quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Danny sighed.

"I know, but last time… you couldn't," said Danny just as quietly.

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz's eyes widened. "You can't possibly mean that _he_ can get into your mind!" exclaimed Jazz. "That shouldn't be possible!"

"Why do you think I learned Ommocculancy in the first place?" said Danny without emotion. "Not that that did any good anyway."

"Dude, that would never have succeeded in keeping _him _out for long, and you know that," said Tucker.

Danny sighed. "I – I know. But you guys know how stressful my life is, and you know that thinking of _him_ just gets it worse."

"I don't think we all know," said Ginny. "But we would if you explain."

Danny shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. No one ever understands!"

"Danny, not everyone is like that," said Danielle. "Everyone in this room would understand."

"I – It's just that _I'm_ not ready yet," said Danny sadly. "Maybe later, but not yet."

"If that's what you want to do…" said Jazz, trailing off when her brother gazed at her. He nodded.

"Can you at least tell us who got in your mind?" asked Ron uneasily.

"_He_ said that someone would get hurt if I did," said Danny glancing at Sam. She met his gaze, and shook her head sadly.

"Danny, you don't need to have such a hero complex! We can take care of ourselves!" protested Sam. "Besides, if one of us told them, _he_ would never find out."

Danny smiled at his friend, but it didn't meet his eyes. "I know, but, look, I just don't think I'm ready yet… Especially after everything that's been going on in Amity in the past few weeks…"

Jazz sighed, and glanced at her brother. Keeping all of these emotions built up inside him couldn't be good for his mental health. "Just let us know if _he'll_ make you do something bad."

The boy gazed at the floor. "_He _said to wait instructions from his master."

"Master?" said Tucker. "But _he'd_ never work for anyone!"

"Let's think for a moment, who _he_ would even consider working for?" said Danny. "Remember, this dude would have to pose a threat to _him_."

"But who could pose a threat to a ruthless…" Tucker trailed off and his eyes widened. "You don't mean to say…!"

Danny nodded, and Sam and Jazz's eyes widened as well.

"We're still in the dark about this," said Harry crossly.

Knowing Danny's luck, you'll find out soon enough," said Dani darkly. The group stared at her strangely, and she burst out laughing. "I felt that we needed to release some tension."

"O-kay," said Ginny, edging away from the "thirteen" year old. "Mom is taking you guys to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Already?" asked Jazz.

"Well, you need wands and stuff so you can practice your newfound knowledge," pointed out Hermione.

* * *

That night, Danny's dreams were ridden with nightmares, and so were Harry's. In fact, they had the same exact dream, but both of them only recognized one of the people in it.

_Dream Sequence_

_Dan bowed before Lord Voldemort as he entered the room. "I have delivered the message, my Lord," he said._

"_Excellent," said Voldemort. "He will serve his purpose whether he knows it or not."_

"_And after?" asked Dan._

_Voldemort waved a hand. "After you may do what you wish with your younger self."_

"_Thank you my Lord," said Dan._

"_Remember, the Halfa must not find out about what I am doing, for only he will have the power to save the Mudbloods," said Voldemort._

"_He'll find out nothing," said Dan. "His mind is now open for you to give instructions. I threatened him to make sure he wouldn't use Ommocculancy again."_

"_Good," said Voldemort wickedly. "We shall start the first step within the week."_

_Both men laughed, and the dream faded to nothing._

_End dream._

Both Danny and Harry shot up in bed, eyes wide in shock. Cold sweat pored down their foreheads and soaked the sheets. Their heart rates were accelerated, and the voices of the madmen hung in their minds. Danny was the first to notice the other was awake.

"Have a good sleep so far?" he asked.

"No, I had a nightmare, like usual," said Harry boredly. "You?"

"Same here actually," said Danny. "Anything big happen in yours?"

"Hmm, only Lord Voldemort and some glowing buff guy talking about doing something to something called a Halfa," said Harry. Danny's eyes widened.

"That dude was Voldemort? I had the same dream. The guy is Dan, Danny Phantom's future self from another timeline," said Danny.

"Did we just have the same dream?" whispered Harry, eyes wide.

"I think so…" said Danny. "You have a connection with Voldemort, right?" Harry nodded. "And I have a connection with Dan. Look, it's really important if you learn anything more about what he's doing! Halfas are really, really powerful, and have something that no other type of being has."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Immortality," said Danny quietly.

"That's what Voldemort wants," said Harry.

"Well, it's not exactly immortality, but only one half of the being is actually capable of dying, meaning that one part of it's soul will still be around," said Danny.

"What is a Halfa though?" said Harry.

"You'll find out when it's important," said Danny. "There are only three in the universe though."

Harry nodded, and then yawned. "We should probably get back to bed, seeing as your going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Danny stretched, and laid back down. Both boys soon entered the bliss of sleep.

* * *

Danny was the last out of everyone to wake up, seeing as he had continued dreaming after falling back asleep. He was forced to watch over and over the battle with Dan and the explosion that killed his family. When he awoke, he had dark circles under his eyes. He dressed in his normal attire, and met the others downstairs.

"Good morning Danny!" said Hermione happily. Danny just grunted in response, and she frowned.

Jazz glanced at her brother. "Danny, did you sleep last night?"

"Nightmares," was Danny's one word answer as he sat at the table and ate some of the breakfast that was set before him.

"Again?" asked Sam, worry shining in her amethyst eyes.

Danny nodded groggily.

"About what?" asked Valerie curiously.

"Nasty Burger," answered Danny through a mouthful of food.

"That place would give anyone nightmares," said Tucker.

"He means what happened _at_ the Nasty Burger, you dope!" said Sam, and she smacked Tucker in the arm.

"You didn't have to hit me to tell me that!" said Tucker.

"I know," said Sam with a satisfied smirk.

Mrs. Weasley entered the room, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, do you need anything other than your new books?"

"I think we're fine this year," said Ron.

"Great!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Come on kids, follow me!"

Dani, Valerie, Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and a half asleep Danny followed Mrs. Weasley to the fireplace. She took out a pouch of powder, and handed each of them a pinch of it. "You toss the Floo Powder into the fireplace, step into it, and say 'Diagon Alley' very clearly, understand?" she said. They all nodded and did as told. Within a minute, all seven had arrived in the Wizard pub known as the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

**A/N: Remember my IMPORTANT notice at the top. And be aware that the first half of this chapter was written months ago and the second half was written this past week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, for it might end up being my last really long one.**

**Emily**


	6. Author's Note

Oh wooooow. I'm looking back at this story and wondering what I should do with it. Its been.....wow, three years since I started writing it. My writing has changed quite a bit.

But that's no excuse, right? I should have gotten off my lazy butt and worked on this story.... Something I have full intentions to do now. AND this brings us to my dilemma, the very same dilemma that stopped me from updating like I should have.

My writing style has changed WAY too much. My solutions are either to A) discontinue the story (something that I really don't want to do...) or B) rewrite everything so it works with my new style.

Being a sophmore in high school (all honors classes too....) gives me no time to come up with the decision myself. So I'm leaving this up to you, my faithful readers! Would you rather me discontinue the story as it is (leaving it posted, of course. I don't like how some people take down their works even if they are ashamed), or rewrite it. And if the decision IS indeed to have me rewrite it (which I honestly can't see anyone going against....) should I delete everything so far and post over it, or start it as a new story on my account?

The decision lies with you! I'll give you guys.....uh.....I really don't have a deadline set out so until whenever....

Until next time!

-Emily


End file.
